


Glitter Bomb

by The_Clamp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kihyun had enough, M/M, Minhyuk is a brat, Minor Degradation, Not much plot, Rimming, Softness, Spanking, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Minhyuk is a nightmare to live with and Kihyun is grouchy and sexually frustrated. Kihyun finally snaps and decides Minhyuk needs some discipline but it doesn’t go quite as he planned it. Not that he’s complaining.





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I’m super anxious about going back to work after a month off in Korea and needed to distract myself! Also the jet lag had me awake at 2am!

“Minhyuk!!” Came the unmistakable voice of Yoo Kihyun. 

“What did you do this time?” Jooheon laughed as Minhyuk jumped up off his bed as if looking for an escape. 

“I don’t know! Genuinely. Pretend I’m not here.” He hid himself under the bed. 

“No problem, Min. I’ve got your back.”

“Minhyuk!!” Kihyun burst in and eyed Jooheon dangerously. “I know you know where he is. I can see it in your face.”

“He’s under the bed.” Jooheon said instantly. 

“Traitor!!” Minhyuk squealed as Kihyun grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him out. 

“Let me show you something, Minhyuk. Maybe you can explain it to me.” 

“Sorry Min!” Jooheon called. 

“I’ll never forgive you!” Minhyuk yelled as he was dragged out of the room, feet first. 

Lately, Minhyuk had been more irresponsible and annoying than ever. Even the sight of his stupid sunshine face was starting to irk Kihyun. Most things were starting to irk him, actually. The guys would joke that Kihyun must be on his period or something. Kihyun would hiss some harsh words, unamused. They weren’t all that far off the mark, though. It kinda was his hormones, in a way. 

It had been 321 days since someone besides himself had touched his dick and his sexual frustration was starting to make him irritable. He was annoyed at himself, too. Because he knew the others were probably in pretty much the same boat. They barely had time to jerk off, let alone date or have sex. Yet nobody else was biting peoples heads off. Kihyun blamed the fact he wasn’t great with people sometimes. 

“What is this?” Kihyun pointed at a pile of discoloured clothes on the floor of the utility room. He was holding Minhyuk by the ear now, like a misbehaving child. 

“That... is a pile of laundry.” Minhyuk stated. 

“It’s pink.”

“Yes. Yes it is. That is indeed pink. Your hypothesis is confirmed. Got any more questions that are causing you difficulty?” 

“Yes. How does a grown ass man reach this point in his life and not know that you shouldn’t put a brand new bright red hoodie in with whites?”

“My bad I guess. Sorry. I just wanted to wash it before I wore it the first time so I tossed it in. Seemed like a waste of water to put it in on its own.” He shrugged like he hadn’t just ruined a load of people’s clothes. 

 

———

 

The members tiptoed around the simmering cauldron of nagging that was Kihyun. Except for Minhyuk, of course. He was either oblivious or knowingly driving Kihyun crazy by always sitting next to him, being too close and talking extra loudly. 

It didn’t take long for him to earn Kihyun’s full wrath again. 

“Minhyuk! If you’re gonna use the kitchen at least clean up after yourself!” Kihyun came stomping into the living room. 

“I’ll do it later.” Minhyuk whined, curled up to Jooheon who was petting his hair like he was some kind of cat. 

“No. You won’t do it later. You’ll leave it until I give in and do it!”

“He said he’d do it, Ki.” Hyunwoo interjected. 

If looks could kill they’d be having to scrape Hyunwoo off the walls right now. “God, why do you always stand up for him? He needs to learn and live by the house rules like everyone else!”

“But everyone loves me too much.” Minhyuk pouted, nuzzling into Jooheon. 

“Get your ass up and clean. You may have them wrapped around your little finger but not me.”

“But I’m tired.”

“We’re all tired. I’m tired. Too tired to run around cleaning up after you.”

“Hyunwooooo!” Minhyuk whined loudly, looking to the other for help. 

“Sorry, I don’t wanna get yelled at again.” Hyunwoo held up his hands. 

“Fiiiiine.”

Kihyun stood over Minhyuk with his arms folded across his chest and watched him clean up the kitchen. He made sure not to dignify any of the younger’s complaints with an answer. 

 

———

 

Kihyun caught Hyunwoo when he was most vulnerable, mid bench press. He stood over the leader and looked down sternly. 

“Hyunwoo, we have a problem. With Minhyuk. He’s being a billion times more annoying than usual and no matter how much I scold him it’s like he doesn’t give a fuck.”

“I dunno I think he’s being normal levels of annoying. You've been kinda extra crabby lately.”

“I have not been crabby.” Well, maybe a little.

“You yelled at Jooheon for breathing too loudly this morning.”

“Fine I'm crabby. But the Minhyuk thing still stands. I need you to talk to him. You’re the leader so he’s more likely to listen to you. I don’t know why you let him get away with murder all the time.”

“I can’t say no to that face.”

“Well you better learn to say no because he’s just gonna turn into even more of a brat and he’s being a bad influence on Changkyun.”

Hyunwoo sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Enjoy the rest of your workout.”

 

———

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Everyone heard Kihyun practically scream from the bathroom as they sat gathered around in the living room one night. 

“Did Kihyun just come?” Changkyun laughed. 

“Thank god, I was starting to think one of us would have to take one for the team and give him a no-homo blowjob.” Jooheon snorted. 

“What’s your no-homo blowjob got that my bi-job doesn't?” Changkyun nudged Jooheon with his foot. 

“True. You can do it then.”

“Hell no. Bet he’s the rough type. I don’t like rough handling, I’d rather be pampered.”

“Minhyuk’s about to get yelled at again.” Hyungwon interrupted the conversation, not looking up from his phone. 

“Aw no, I don’t know why he always picks on me!” Minhyuk was practically hiding behind Hoseok. 

“Because you’re obnoxious and messy.” Hyungwon supplied helpfully. 

“But I’m also an absolute delight.” Minhyuk poked his tongue out at Hyungwon, who wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun stormed in, right on cue. “You got hair dye all over the fucking bathroom! It’s smeared all over the basin and the floor!”

“Called it.” Hyungwon sing-songed, holding out a hand for Hoseok to fist bump. 

“Sorry. Jooheon wouldn’t help me so I had to do it myself. Looks cute though, right?” He shook out his newly coloured hair.

“We’re gonna be in such shit if that dye’s permanently stained the bathroom!”

“We’ll just plead ignorance.” Minhyuk offered. The nonchalance was really pissing Kihyun off now. Either Minhyuk gave zero fucks about anything or he had absolutely no respect whatsoever. 

“It’s red! Your hair is red! Dye stains don’t magically appear, Minhyuk. Management are gonna know.”

“Actually it’s not red, it’s Foxy Chestnut.”

“You aren’t even supposed to dye your own hair for fuck sake but even the stylists let you do whatever the fuck you want. I don’t understand how nobody cares how much of a brat you are.” Kihyun grit his teeth. 

“It does look good, though.” Hoseok supplied. 

Kihyun was so angry he could have started breathing fire at any moment. “You better start scrubbing with bleach right now and hope to god those stains come out.”

“I’ll do it later.”

“Now Minhyuk!”

“He’s right Min, sorry.” Hyunwoo said apologetically as Kihyun dragged Minhyuk away. 

 

———

 

Kihyun was tired. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Since they had a rare free day he allowed himself a whole extra hour in bed. It was bliss until he heard a knock at the bedroom door. 

This better be good. Why was someone even bothering to knock? He got up and went to the door. When he opened it he expected to see someone but there was just a cylindrical package with his name on it sitting on the floor. 

In hindsight he should have been more cautious. 

Hindsight is a wonderful thing. 

When he popped the end off the thing, it erupted in a plume of rainbow coloured glitter. All over him and the floor. 

There was only one person who could be responsible. 

Minhyuk was play wrestling with Changkyun on the living room floor while Jooheon pelted them with potato chips from the couch when Kihyun burst in. He was covered in glitter from head to toe. 

“Wow Ki you’re all sparkly.” Jooheon blinked, all three freezing in their actions. 

“You.” Kihyun pointed an accusatory finger at Minhyuk. 

“Aw how did you know it was me?”

“Of course it was you! Of course you would send me a fucking glitter bomb! There’s glitter all over the place.” 

Minhyuk started laughing but the two rappers remained silent as the grave, fearing the consequences. 

“It’s funny? It won’t be funny when you’re cleaning all that glitter up. I’m going to shower and it better be all gone by the time I get out. Understand?”

“God you’re such a killjoy, I thought it might cheer you up.”

“Clearly you don’t know me that well.” Kihyun huffed. “As for you two,” he turned his attention to the younger pair. “Clean up these chips off the floor. What the hell wrong with you? You’re like goddamn animals.” He scolded and stormed out to wash the glitter off himself. 

On the way he bumped into Hyunwoo and Hoseok as they were preparing to go to the gym. Hoseok opened his mouth to comment about the glitter all over him but Kihyun cut him off before a single word could escape his mouth. 

“Don’t. Don’t say it. I know.” Kihyun wasn’t about to end his idol career being dragged off for murder while coated in rainbow glitter. 

 

———

 

It took Kihyun a long time to clean all the glitter off his body and wash it out of his hair. It really got everywhere. 

Everywhere. 

Literally everywhere. Places glitter should never be. 

At some point during his long shower he did hear the sound of the vacuum cleaner. Sounded like Minhyuk was at least doing as he was told for once. 

Sure enough, the glitter was gone from the bedroom and hallway. He sighed in relief, nagging was exhausting. Maybe he could now look forward to a nice relaxing day. He leisurely dried his hair, still finding a couple of sparkles in there, and got dressed. Hyungwon was still sleeping in the bedroom so he tiptoed around out of consideration. He wasn’t sure why he bothered because an explosion an a tambourine factory wouldn’t wake Hyungwon. 

After he got dressed, he made his way to the kitchen to get some coffee. At least he should have, but strewn all over the kitchen floor was glitter, dust and grey fluff. The inside of the vacuum bag, by the looks of it. 

“Minhyuk!” He yelled and surged into the living room. Minhyuk was sat with Jooheon and Changkyun, squabbling over a game controller. 

“Yes? Did you enjoy your shower?” Minhyuk smiled innocently. 

“The kitchen.” 

“Ah yes, about that... the vacuum wasn’t sucking too great so Jooheon said to empty the bag and I didn’t really know how and I think I pulled it too hard and it went POOF and this big gross cloud of debris went all over the place. Then I didn’t know how to get it back in.”

“So you left it?!”

“Yes?”

That was the final straw. “That’s it! You wanna behave like a naughty kid? I’ll treat you like one.” He grabbed Minhyuk by the ear painfully and dragged him to the bedroom where he picked up a glass of water from the dresser and tossed it over the still sleeping Hyungwon. 

“Wha...?” Hyungwon groaned. 

“Out! Get out! It’s time you got up anyway.” He ripped the covers off the sleepy disoriented man. 

“But Kihyun...” He protested as he was bustled out of the door, still clinging to his pillow and wearing only his underpants. “Need clothes.” 

Kihyun picked up some random clothes from the floor and tossed them at him before slamming the door in his dazed face. Then he turned his attention back to a wide-eyed Minhyuk. 

“Drop your jeans and bend over my knee.” Kihyun said sternly as he sat himself on the edge of his bed. 

“Uhhh excuse me but, what?” Minhyuk blinked. 

“Over. My. Knee. What part of that are you finding hard to understand?”

“You’re not sparking me.” Minhyuk took a step back. 

“I think you’ll find that I am. Either you come here or I’ll come over there and trust me that is going to be a whole lot worse for you. You need to learn some discipline.” 

“You’re seriously going to spank me?”

“Like I said, if you insist on behaving like a bratty kid I’ll treat you like one. Yelling at you doesn’t help, you have no respect for me or anything. Now get over my knee. I’m not kidding.”

“.... fine.” Minhyuk actually blushed as he lowered his jeans, leaving his underwear in place as he sheepishly bent himself over Kihyun’s lap. 

“I was just gonna give you three but since I had to ask you several times I’ll add another three. Understand?”

“Yes...” Minhyuk’s voice came out small and he squeaked when he felt Kihyun yank down his underwear to expose his naked ass. “Oh God.” The younger bit into his own lip, waiting for the first strike. 

“Count.” Kihyun brought his palm down firmly on the other’s tender flesh.

“One!” Minhyuk gasped. 

Smack. Right in the same place and harder this time. 

“Ah! Two!”

Smack. Same place. 

“Th-three!” 

Smack. The other asscheek. 

“Four!” Minhyuk was trembling a little, Kihyun could feel it. Maybe he’d gone too far? Had he hit him too hard?

Smack. Slightly softer this time.

“Ffffffive!”

Suddenly Minhyuk’s quivering wasn’t all he could feel. There was something hard pressing against his thigh. Holy shit, Minhyuk had an erection. Smack. The hardest strike so far. He couldn’t believe Minhyuk was actually fucking hard from this. 

“Fuck! S-Six!”

“Are you sorry?”

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry Ki.”

“For what?”

“Being a brat?”

Smack. 

“Ah! What was that for? You said six!”

“You’re hard, aren’t you? God, of fucking course you are. Even when I try to reprimand you.... you fucking get off on it!”

Smack. 

“S-Sorry.” Minhyuk’s hips twitched against him, searching for some friction. 

“Sorry for....?” Kihyun traced patterns over the reddened skin with his fingertip. 

“Being a bad boy.”

Kihyun stared at the abused ass cheeks as the younger spread his legs as much as he could without losing his balance. Minhyuk had a gorgeous ass, Kihyun had noticed that a lot. He wasn’t really thinking when his curiosity caused him to run his hand over the cleft of ass, parting his cheeks just a little to see his pink little hole. 

Shit. What the fuck was he doing?

“I-I can feel you getting hard too, Kihyun.”

Smack. 

“We aren’t talking about me.” It was true, though. Fuck, he was so hard right now and he didn’t know what to do about it. Minhyuk was a flirt but he didn’t know if the other had actually ever gone through with anything with another man before. 

“I’m sorry Sir.....” Kihyun could practically hear the smirk on his voice. “I’m sorry I’m such a dirty little slut.”

“You kinky bitch.” 

“I am. I’m bad. Won’t you show me how to behave like a good boy?”

“Are we really doing this, Minhyuk?” Because Kihyun had to clarify, before he got carried away. 

“If you want to.” That breathless voice was like music to his ears. 

“Safe word or traffic lights?”

“Traffic lights.” Minhyuk breathed. 

“Done this before?”

“Subbed? Yes.”

“With a man?”

Minhyuk barked out a laugh, earning him a harsh smack on his behind. “Yah! Yes! Duh. You?”

“Yes. I know what I’m doing.” Maybe he was a little rusty but he did know what he was doing. 

“So teach me some respect.” The other purred. 

“Get up. Take off your clothes and get on the bed. Hands and knees.” His tone was more commanding now. 

Minhyuk obeyed, standing and shimmying out of his clothes. Kihyun’s had seen his body many times, a consequence of living so closely, but this time was so much different. This time he didn’t just have to look. This time he could touch and taste, it made his fingertips tingle with excitement. 

“Be a little mean but make sure you kiss me at the end.” Minhyuk stated as he climbed up onto the bed, ass in the air and legs spread. So unashamed. It was a request Kihyun was more than happy to comply with. 

“You look filthy like that. Spread and waiting for a cock to come fill you up.” Kihyun grabbed his lube from the bottom of his sock drawer. Cherry flavour, how embarrassing. He’d bought it in a drugstore and had been in such an embarrassed panic that he might get recognised buying lube that he grabbed the first one he laid his hands on. 

He kept his clothes on as he kneeled on the bed behind Minhyuk and dripped some of the sweet fruity smelling liquid over his ass so that it ran down over his entrance. 

“Cold!” The younger gasped.

Kihyun said nothing as he slipped a finger into the tight heat of Minhyuk’s body, feeling him clench and relax around him. He kept his finger motionless until he felt the other pushing his hips back to fuck himself on to his finger. 

“Don’t move or touch yourself unless I tell you to.”

Minhyuk nodded. 

“Words.”

“Yes.”

He curled his finger inside, deliberately missing that spot inside of him and watching the frustration build in the other man. It made him smirk in satisfaction to see Minhyuk this way. He added a second finger and rubbed against his prostate this time, giving the other some of what he wanted. 

“Kihyun!”

“Did I tell you to use my name? How disrespectful.”

“Sorry Sir.” 

“That’s better.” 

He drew out the process a lot longer than he needed to. Partly because he was addicted to the desperate whining and writhing beneath him and partly because he wanted Minhyuk nice and stretched. He was pretty well endowed and intended on fucking him hard so he wanted to ensure he wouldn’t hurt him. He was practically spellbound by the time he was stretching Minhyuk open with three fingers. 

Minhyuk’s hand snuck down and grabbed his own dick. Almost as soon as he did, he felt the fingers inside him leave. He whined in frustration at the loss, stroking himself to try and make up for it.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself. You really have no self control. In fact I remember distinctly telling you not to. Is it because you’re too stupid? Is that why you never learned to do as you’re told?” Kihyun waited for Minhyuk to respond, wondering if he’d gone too far by calling him stupid. 

Minhyuk moaned at his words. “Maybe I just don’t like following the rules.” 

“You want to touch yourself? Fine. You won’t need me touching you then.”

Ever defiant, Minhyuk reached down and started fingering himself desperately. It just wasn’t enough, though. He whined in frustration. 

“Such a needy boy. Always acting out for my attention. Now look at you, desperate to get fucked but unable to satisfy yourself.”

“P-Please Sir.” Minhyuk reluctantly withdrew his hands from himself. “W-Won’t touch myself again. Please fuck me Sir. I need you in me. Need your attention.”

If Kihyun wasn’t so horny and sexually frustrated, he’d have a good mind to make this go on for hours. Maybe tie Minhyuk up. But he was lacking in that level of self control right now. It had been so long. Besides, he had to be a little merciful, Minhyuk probably hadn’t been touched for months either. 

“If you touch yourself or come before I tell you to, I’ll leave you here alone. Understand?”

“I understand Sir. I’ll be a good boy for you.”

The other sat back to free his own desperately hard erection from his sweats. For a moment he considered getting naked, too. No, he liked how vulnerable and exposed Minhyuk was by comparison, enjoyed this power dynamic. 

“Want my attention? You’ve got it.” He coated himself with more of the cherry lube and teased his head against Minhyuk’s ass for a moment before sliding into the searing heat. Kihyun had to bite his own lip to hold in a long groan. Did being inside someone always feel this good? 

“Ki—Sir~!” 

“Was that almost a slip up?” He gave Minhyuk a slap on the thigh, starting with shallow thrusts as soon as he felt the other relax around him enough. 

“Please Sir give me more.”

“More what?” He breathed against the sweaty back of Minhyuk’s neck. He loved that neck more than he’d like to admit. 

“Fuck me hard!”

Kihyun snapped his hips forward sharply, hitting just the right spot and eliciting a pleasured scream from the other which reverberated off the walls of the room. It spurred him on and he kept up the new punishing pace, one hand gripping a hip bone and the other tangled in damp hair, tugging Minhyuk’s head back. 

“Fuck! Yes it feels so good!” 

Kihyun should really tell Minhyuk to keep quiet but he kind of liked to hear the effect he had on the younger. Besides, there was no way everyone in the group hadn’t heard them already. May as well let all of Seoul hear, too.

“For a slutty boy you’re so nice and tight. Does it feel good to be so stretched out around my dick?” He panted, leaning over to bite Minhyuk’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in hard but not hard enough to draw blood. 

“Ah! Y-Yes Sir! Y-You’re so big~”

He was already so close it was almost embarrassing. His stamina was nothing like it used to be. Minhyuk just felt so good inside and his shameless moaning was possibly the most erotic sound that had ever met his ears. He kept fucking into him hard and deep until he could feel his abdomen tightening and coiling. 

“You’re doing so well, Minhyuk. Gonna reward you, gonna come inside you. You’ll love that, won’t you? Feel me filling up your pretty little hole?”

“Please!”

Kihyun didn’t mean to moan so loudly when he came but Minhyuk’s name came flying out before he could stop it. His vision blurred out for a few seconds and he spilled inside the writhing mess of a groupmate under him. 

He allowed himself a few seconds to gather himself before pulling out and looking down over Minhyuk in fascination. 

“Please Sir. Please let me come~” Minhyuk begged pathetically. Kihyun had to admire his self control at this point. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-Yes Sir! Please please please. I’ll be such a good boy from now on.”

“Hmm I’m not convinced.”

Tears started rolling down Minhyuk’s cheeks and dripping onto the pillow. “Green.” He whimpered out just as Kihyun was going to ask his colour, obviously knowing the other would be worried about the tears. “Please, I’ve taken Sir’s cock so well. Been a good boy, right?” He was shaking, barely able to hold his own hips up.

“You have,” Kihyun ran his finger over the sensitive stretched ring of muscle, feeling it quiver under his touch. “Do you have any idea how good your slutty hole looks right now? All stretched out and dripping with my come?”

“Sir fucked me so good.” Minhyuk wiggled his ass, making the mess of lube and semen trickle out of him more and run down his trembling thighs. 

“I’m gonna let you come and you’re gonna do your share of the chores and you’re not going to complain about it. Yes?”

Minhyuk could only whine in response. 

“Use your words or I’ll change my mind.”

“Y-Yes! Yes I promise I’ll do my chores a-and I won’t make mess.”

“Good boy. You can touch yourself now.” He said breathlessly as he spread Minhyuk’s cheeks and delved his tongue into his sensitive entrance. 

“Oh god!” Minhyuk moaned and reached down to finally touch himself, giving his neglected erection some much needed attention. The last thing he expected was for Kihyun to eat him out. 

Kihyun hummed against him and lapped at the salty sweet taste of his own come mixed with the cherry lube, spurred on by the desperate moans coming from the younger. It was intoxicating and made him wish he’d spent longer taking him apart piece by piece while he had the chance. 

“Y-Yessss so close!”

“Come for me like a good boy. You’re been so pretty and pliant for me. So good.” He rasped. 

Minhyuk screamed as he came all over his own hand, muscles convulsing and Kihyun could feel him contract around his tongue before his body went limp and slipped out of his grasp. He looked wrecked, completely fucked out. It was a sight Kihyun could easily get addicted to. But this was probably just a one time thing, right?

“I can’t believe you’re so dirty, Ki. Conservative boy, my ass.” Said after catching his breath. Body feeling like he was made of noodles as Kihyun pulled off his own t-shirt to clean Minhyuk up a little. 

“You’d be surprised.”

“I was. Cuddle with me?” Minhyuk rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms, making grabby hands at him. 

“Don’t you want to shower?”

“Not yet. My body feels like soup.” He reached out further and stroked his hand over Kihyun’s bicep. 

“Fine, just for a while.” Kihyun’s laid down with him and let the younger wrap his limbs around him. He leaned in and peppered kisses over Minhyuk’s blissful face.

“Aw you remembered to kiss me.”

“That and I just wanted to.” He said and kissed Minhyuk’s soft lips. “You’re so pretty like this.”

“That was amazing. Just so you know, you can go harder on the degradation for next time as long as you’re super nice to me at the end. I like being knocked down and built back up. If you’re up to the task.”

“Next time?”

“If you want there to be a next time. Do you?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He kissed Minhyuk’s temple tenderly. “Five minutes then we need to shower or we’ll be stuck together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I have no idea what that was haha 
> 
> Now I can go back to dreading tomorrow Dx


End file.
